Oh My Love Hina
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: Crossover with Oh my goddess. Keitaro is granted a wish by a very strange woman. Chapter three up
1. the wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or Oh my Goddess Pre-read by Dana

Oh My Love Hina

The wish Chapter 1

Keitaro Urashima was a quiet, unassuming second year ronin of below-average status and slender build. He was a bit short for his age and had a tough love life in the past, causing him to be an almost complete paranoid when it came to women. As long as the women were ordinary, innocent, and friendly, Keitaro would be ok. But if they were flirtatious and not so innocent, wearing almost completely nothing, and beyond the ordinary Keitaro would become a bit edgy and nervous. Keitaro was left all alone in the Hinata dorm on a Saturday night, to answer the phone.

Living with the large and often obnoxious members of the Hina girls, Keitaro was what some people would call a round peg in a square hole. Tonight was to be a night among nights--a night of peace and quiet, free from the din and ruckus that always seemed to follow his dorm-mates around. The others were gone either to their friends' or to go to a part time job or whatever.  
Tonight, Keitaro Urashima was going to sit back, relax and try to get a little homework done but he had to answer the phone as well.

"Yes, Naru and Mitsune had to go to a part time job. Yeah I'll tell them you called. Okay, Good-bye."

Sigh

"This just really sucks!" said Keitaro in irritation, while putting the phone down.

"Why can't they buy an answering machine for once? I'm sick and tired of baby-sitting this phone! At least they should have left me something to eat." said the ronin with disdain.

He was peering lazily at his Chinese History textbook, when his stomach growled. It was a low, angry growl that started near the top of his intestines and made its way up into his abdomen, causing him to realize just how uncomfortably hungry he was getting. He made a show of checking the refrigerator, although deep down he already knew that all it contained was half a carton of spoiled milk, an empty jar of mayonnaise, and a pack of cold cuts that, legend had it, had been there since before the girls had moved in.

Oh well. I should order takeout.

Wearily, he reached for the telephone book and started paging through it in search of a restaurant that would deliver food to his dorm. He finally settled on Happy Ming's Chinese Wok--not that he actually liked their food--it was more the fact that they were cheap, close, and fast. He picked up the telephone and dialed.

"Happy Ming's Chinese Wok. Can I help you?"

Keitaro scratched his head and looked at the menu. "Yeah, I'd like an order of beef and a side of fried dumplings, please."

There was a brief pause on the other end of the line, accompanied by the sound of numbers being punched into a cash register.

"All right, that comes to five hundred ninety Yen. We'll have it ready for you to pick up in fifteen minutes."

"Um, can you make that a delivery?"

"I'm sorry, sir," the voice replied, "but we don't deliver until after five PM."

"All right, well, thanks anyway." For nothing, he thought to himself.

Keitaro clicked the hang-up button and searched for another restaurant. He finally chose the Mandarin Restaurant: their food was cheap, affordable and delicious. He dialed the number and ordered out.

"Hello this is the Mandarin restaurant. Can I help you?"

"Uhm, hello, I'd like to order one Beef Curry and one large coke, no ice please."

"I'm sorry but we only take deliveries up to six pm."

"Well, all right. Thanks anyway."

He put the phone down then dialed another restaurant. This time, no one answered. The next one didn't even do deliveries. Another recorded voice politely informed him that they wouldn't be open for another three hours. Further attempts yielded similar results--one place had closed down, another turned out to be the private residence of a man who was sick and tired of people calling his house and ordering ramen.

Isn't there a restaurant that delivers decent food! he thought as he slammed the phone down out of frustration.

OK, this is it. If this next one doesn't deliver food; I'm going out to eat.

So, picking up the phone again, Keitaro dialed the only other take-out place he could think of for the last time.

"Ah, hello. I..."

"Goddess Help Line," said a soft, compassionate voice at the far side of the line.

Keitaro blinked. "Say again?"

"This is the Goddess Relief office," a pleasant female voice spoke on the other end of the line. "A representative will be with you shortly. In the meantime, please enjoy this music. This has not been a recording."

"Ah, excuse me?" Keitaro asked, getting up to shake some feeling into his foot which had gone to sleep. Hopping on one leg, he passed the mirror in his room. "What office? Um. I'd like a pepperoni and WAAAGH!!"

The face staring back at him in the mirror had on makeup and a nice smile. Keitaro was reasonably sure he hadn't applied blush and lipstick today.

He dropped the phone, falling flat on his ass as the vision of loveliness in flowing colored robes floated out of the mirror. The silvery surface rippled, like a pebble tossed into a pond or the flow of simulated metallic liquid in a Cyberdyne Systems T-1000 or that mirror in the movie "Matrix" which Neo touched.

The woman ignored gravity's irresistible pull since falling out of the air wouldn't be graceful, and landed neatly to kneel in front of Keitaro and bow formally.

"Hello," she introduced herself. "My name is Belldandy, a goddess from the Goddess Relief Office. I'm here to handle your case, Keitaro-san."

"You just came out of my mirror!!" Keitaro shouted, pointing to the offending reflective surface and immediately pushing his back towards to the wall.

"Our job is to rescue people in distress, such as yourself. As per your request, I'm here to grant any one wish you may have, as per the Lord's contract with mankind in regards to minor miracles and deserving people, sub paragraph five, section twelve," Belldandy recited.

"Please make sure you ask for a receipt once--"

"Holy smoke, you just went THROUGH a mirror! And it's not broken or anything!"

"...yes, that's how I get around. Now, about your wish--"

Keitaro was too busy trying to peek through the inch of darkness between the standing mirror and the wall. "I don't see any holes back here. No tunnels or anything. Are you here for a room? I thought this was a girls only dorm not a inn--"

" Keitaro -san!!"

"...uh, yes?"

The Goddess repeated her sales pitch as she gave him one of her cards

"Whoa," Keitaro replied after shockingly reached out for the card, and read its contents.

"I can understand you're a little surprised," Belldandy continued, although her patience was wearing thin. "It's understandable, sir. But it's the truth. I am here to grant you any one wish you desire."

"But…I was just hungry…and I wanted to order takeout…"

"Order takeout? Is that what you desire? I can grant you anything you wish for, but you only can get one wish. "

"This is a joke, right?" Keitaro asked, suspicious. "Kitsune has to be pulling my chain here... what if I wished for something really awful, like... like an death of humanity or something?"

"Oh, sir! Naturally, applicants are pre-approved not to be the sort that would wish something as atrocious upon the planet," Belldandy laughed. "It's quite an organized system. Now then, your wish...?"

(It should be noted that Keitaro almost asked for a pizza, which would have made his life very different from that point onward and made this tale considerably shorter. Both can be seen as negative things. Still, on the positive side, he wouldn't have ended up going to bed hungry.)

This is a joke, Keitaro thought. Either this is a dream or Kitsune is playing a trick on me. Besides her coming out of the mirror must been some kind of magic trick. I bet they made a big hole in the wall and step up something. They may not know everything but they do know that I'm too scared to get a girlfriend or talk to a girl for that matter. They're using her to make fun of me at my expense. She thinks that even if you dangled an 'easy catch' in front of me, I'd mumble and mess it up. Heck I bet Su's camera is in here taping the event. I get it. The girls are trying to set me up, making me think that they went out.

"No really it's true. I am a real live Goddess and I'm here to grant you your wish. And I don't understand about you being "too scared to get a girlfriend" business," said Belldandy with curiosity.

What the... How did she do... Maybe it's just a coincidence, I mean she really can't read my mind, right.

"You mean you can't tell?" asked Keitaro.

"No."

Keitaro was still in disbelief.

Either she's the real deal or just a really good actress. Keitaro looked at her again. By the way Belldandy looked, she was really serious.

But she seems so serious about this. Well, what do I have to lose?

Sigh

"Then, please stand up for a moment."

Keitaro and Belldandy stood up.

"As you can see, it's because of my height." Said Keitaro

"Your height? Really? What does height got to do with anything? Why would something like that hinder you from getting a girlfriend?"

"I give up," said Keitaro, as he sat back on the floor.

Man she looked really serious when she says that. Could it be that what she said about herself and the wish is true... I wonder if...

"So can I tell you my wish now?" Might as well give it a shot?

" Have you decided on what to wish for?"

I have a strange feeling she's not kidding. Ok, here goes nothing.

He stood up, cleared his voice and said his wish out loud.

"I wish a Goddess like you..." he said as he suddenly pointed his finger at her."... to be always with me, by my side, forever."

Keitaro then put his right hand to the back of his head.

"But really now the joke's over. Besides, such a wish can't and will not be granted. It's just impossible. So you can tell Kitsune and the others the fun is over Ms. Belldandy, if...that is...your...name."

As Keitaro looked at Belldandy, a huge bright beam of light went directly to her, piercing the ceiling and causing one big hole. Her head looked high above the ceiling, her body was floating in the air and everything in the room from empty ramen cups, boxer shorts and engineering textbooks were swirling around Belldandy. As her forehead glowed and a pillar of holy light engulfed her, she started to float and everything except Keitaro swirled around her.

For the second time that night, Keitaro experienced a liquid drop of purified panic. He hit the deck and covered his head to avoid getting a serious concussion from a stray copy of the Toudai Guide. He was also screaming a great deal, not that it could be heard over the noise and the sounds of angels singing and so on.

Once the noise and the light stopped, Keitaro was very aware he was still screaming, and decided to stop screaming for awhile. He peeked out from under a small mountain of furniture since the light show was over. Everything was in a mess except for the ceiling with its one big hole in the center. Keitaro quickly recovered from the events that just happened. His line of sight was beginning to clear...

"...your wish has been approved by the Heaven and the Lord God," Belldandy spoke... smiling. If Keitaro was a more coarse kind of guy, the following statement would have involved a very unsavory word or two.

"Oh really? So it was approved... My wish...appr... . What!!! It was approved!? You mean the one about you staying here with me forever!?" He was in total shock and panicked

"Yes."

"What!? This is all so messed up. I was only kidding! Isn't there a way to take it back?"

"I'm sorry. Once a wish has been approved, it cannot be cancelled. The Ultimate Force that enforces approved wishes is immense. Nobody can go against it, not even me."

"And?" he said as his body was beginning to stiffen.

"I'm here now to fulfill your wish."

"But this means you need to stay here! What can I do? I'm just a manager of a female dormitory and the girls are trying to kick me out! And if they see you here, I'm doomed!"

"I see…I'm sure you can think of something and it seems that the Ultimate Force is doing something right now…"

"But… but how would you pay to live here and what do you mean Ultimate Force is doing something?" he said as he grabbed Belldandy's arm. He looked at her with such worried eyes in which Bell herself didn't know what to say to him.

But at that moment, the manager's room door was slammed opened.

"Hey Keitaro have you been house sitting like you were suppose to?" asked Kitsune. Then she stopped at the sight of Keitaro holding a foreign girl.

Normally, Kitsune usually had her eyes hidden but this time, her eyes popped out big time. She never expected some loser like Keitaro to be with an attractive girl, not only attractive but a foreigner as well.

The girls went up to see why Kitsune suddenly stopped. They all gasped at the sight. Naru had only thought one thing about Keitaro since day one at the dorm.

Naru cried out," YOU PERVERT!"

Author's notes:

I don't know if it is just me or something. Doesn't Keitaro look in a way the same as Keiichi, black hair and stuff without the glasses? You know cousins… I just wonder that… Well that's how I got my idea.  
So tell me what you readers think, thanks! 


	2. omakes

Viewer discretion is advised for last omake if the pairing of Shinobu and Keitaro offends you, I don't want to hear your bitching.

Omake 1

This is a joke, Keitaro thought. Either this is a dream or Kitsune is playing a trick on me. Besides her coming out of the mirror must been some kind of magic trick. I bet they made a big hole in the wall and step up something. They may not know everything but they do know that I'm too scared to get a girlfriend or talk to one for that matter. So they're using her to make fun of me at my expense. She thinks that even if you dangled an 'easy catch' in front of me, I'd mumble and mess it up. Heck I bet there is Su's camera in here taping the event. I get it. The girls are trying to set me up, making me think that they went out.

"No really it's true I am a real live Goddess and I'm here to grant you your wish. And I don't understand about you being scared to get a girlfriend business," said Belldandy with curiosity.

What the... How did she do... Maybe it's just a coincidence, I mean she really can't read mind right, why not I'll take a chance.

"Ok I had made my wish."

"Oh really what is it?"

Keitaro tells her wish but Belldandy didn't say anything after a long pause.

"I'm sorry Keitaro. That wish cannot be granted. Please look behind you."

"Huh?" He looks around in which a closet was burst opened with all the girls coming out shouting….

"Surprise! You're on Candid Camera!"'

"No!!!!!!" yelled out Keitaro as millions of viewers had seen him as one very big loser in the whole wide world.

Omake 2

"Ok I had made my wish."

"Oh really what is it?"

"I wish to be at Toudai!"

"Wish granted easily!"

Belldandy instantly teleports him inside the Toudai building.

"Here we are!" announced Belldandy.

"Hey I meant as a student going here not being in here!"

"I'm sorry you should have been more precise and you have only one wish anyways. Have a good day."

"Hey I want a receipt and a refund! This is fraud and a scam!"

Omake 3

"Ok I had made my wish."

"Oh really what is it?"

"I wish you could tell me who the promise girl is."

After a beam of light, Belldandy answered. "Well there is a slight problem. You see there are three promise girls whose names are Naru, Mutsumi, and Kanako."

"What! I have three?!"

"Yes and now you know who the girls are now. Better start working on making those promises! Have a nice day."

"Ah crap I don't even remember the promises I made. Heck who are Mutsumi and Kanako?

Omake 4

"Ok I had made my wish."

"Oh really what is it?"

"I wish Shinobu could tell me why she always acts very strangely around me."

"Wish granted."

She disappears.

Ok…Weird…I think I have been studying too much. Yeah I'll go take a stroll.

He goes around into the dining room and sees Shinobu. She doesn't look ok and has a very red face.

"Shinobu?" Keitaro asked in concern. "Are you okay?"

"No!" she wailed out loud. "I'm horny and frustrated! I've cooked and cleaned for my family and waited for years for the right man to come along to meet me and make me a Woman, and now all he wants me to do is cook and clean for him. I want him to drag me into the bed and ravish me! Is that too much to ask?"

Keitaro had his jaws dropped on the floor. But it wasn't only him. There was Motoko who heard the whole wail and just dropped her sword. There was also Naru who just fainted for some reason… 


	3. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or Oh my Goddess Pre-read by Dana

Oh My Love Hina

Chapter 2

The girls who caught Keitaro Urashima clinging to a girl each had their own thoughts.

Kitsune: Well I never expected that loser flunkie would ever be acquainted with a girlfriend.

Su: Yeah maybe a new playmate for me!

Shinobu: …

Naru: Pervert…

Unfortunately for Motoko, she couldn't contain her thoughts and said out loud.  
"How dare you defile an innocent woman?"

Keitaro was in panic once again and threw his arms up. "It's not what you think!"

"Yeah, right, like every excuse you always said," said Naru.

"How dare you evade the truth, you lecherous, perverted, disgusting, lying, weakling, deceiving male!"

"But…but…" stuttered Keitaro.

"Ah Hum…" said Belldandy not liking what the girls were accusing her client of and the ignorance of the girls not listening to him.

"No buts! You're going down! Take this! NARU PUNCH!"

"Take this too, SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"

Belldandy seeing there was no time to stop their attack on the innocent chap erected a psychic shield to ward off the unknown target of the blurring blade of Motoko's and the punch of Naru's.

"REFLECTIVE SHIELD!"

Even though Motoko attacked later than Naru, her attack came first since she had the range of her sword. When the sword touched the shield, there was a small explosion since her ki attack was reflected to the user, namely, Motoko. She was flung backward towards Su, out of the door, in which both were knocked unconscious. At the same time, Kitsune was staring at the door through which two bodies flew out when Naru's fist contacted the shield. While her fist wasn't reflected, it bounced back to Naru like a ball hitting on a wall. The fist made contact with her face (which was usually Keitaro's). The momentum knocked her off balance into Kitsune, who hadn't been paying attention. Both were sent out the door as well and were unconscious.  
The remaining Hinta girl standing was Shinobu Maehara. She was pretty much gasping and scared of this turn of events.

"You're…you're…you're a goddess!" Shinobu said, shocked as she saw the lady in question in a defensive position. Belldandy stood as if her hands were pressing onto an invisible wall in front of Keitaro.

"Why yes I am," said Belldandy with a smile which calmed the terrorized girl. Belldandy relaxed from her defensive position sensing no ill intent from the girl.

"Wait!" yelled Keitaro interrupting their conversation. He was in dread. He couldn't let the others know that this lady was indeed a goddess. It would cause major trouble here.

"What makes you say that…" he calmly asked, after all it wasn't a good idea to even make the girl more fearful of him.

"Well, she has to be once since she defeated both Naru and Motoko at the same time with ease. Nobody has ever done that before! Not even if Su used her mechas on both. Heck! She even said it herself! So it was to be true," wailed Shinobu who started to be hysterical.

"Well, I…" Before Belldandy could say any more, her mouth was covered by Keitaro's hand. Even if she didn't like it Belldandy didn't struggle, since she figured it must be something important that Keitaro wanted to say.

"No, no, no! This is Belldandy, she is a, um, a traveler."

"What?" said Shinobu dumbly

"Yeah, you see, since part of the inn was damaged, there's been a shortage of money to repair the damages here. The rent money is not sufficient to pay the maintenance. So I had to, eh, recruit other females, like her to come here, in hope that I could cover the expenses…"

"Oh, eheheheh, sorry, wait."

"What."

"If she's a traveler, than what is with that weird outfit?"

"She just came from a religious festival. She, eh, played the role of a goddess during the festival. That's why she said she was a goddess…. "

"Oh, okay I guess, sorry again."

Before the girl leaves, Keitaro interrupted her

"Shinobu!"

"Yes?"

"Shinobu, this is Belldandy. Belldandy this is Shinobu."

"Nice to meet you Shinobu," said Belldandy.

"Heh same here," said Shinobu.

"Shinobu, one more thing…" said Keitaro

"Yes?"

"Could you make sure the tenants are back in their own rooms. I'm pretty sure they don't want me to put them in bed."

"But most of them are heavy to carry…"

"Don't worry," said Belldandy who spoke up after Keitaro took his hand off her mouth. "You could drag them. I'm sure they won't mind after all they were knocked out."

"Uh alright…"

"Night Shinobu," said Keitaro.

"Night Keitaro, night Belldandy," said Shinobu.

"Good night Shinobu," said the smiling Belldandy.

Shinobu just smiled back for some reason which felt very warm to her. She left, closing the door, and started to drag the girls back to bed. Some of them had their heads dragged on the floor. The worst was for Naru because Shinobu dragged her up a floor with Naru's head hitting each and every step Shinobu went up. It was the same for Su and Motoko.

Meanwhile, at Keitaro's room

Both of the occupants just sat there for a while. Belldandy didn't really say anything and thought about the strange wish. Then the eerie silence was broken by Keitaro himself.

"Hum Belldandy…"

"Yes?"

"Why did you say you were a goddess? Couldn't you lie?"

"Oh, you see, Goddesses are forbidden to lie."

"Right…And is that what you meant by the Ultimate Force earlier on?"

"Oh no! The Ultimate Force starts to work once a contract has made. I didn't know this would happen."

"But this is a women's dorm!"

"Oh, there won't be a problem. Don't you see? I'm not a woman, I'm a goddess!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Keitaro fell down anime style.

"Uh sorry," he apologized as he got up. "I just don't know what to do. Everything is now so different. I never was able to have a decent conversation with a girl since I was a child. I'm just a loner since day one with neglected parents. Even though this is a girl dorm, I thought it was an inn from the information I had gotten from my grandmother. She told me (by phone) that Hinata-Sou was an inn. Everything here is wrecked since I came here. The girls think I'm some idiotic pervert even thought I didn't know this place had been converted. The place has been damaged somehow. A lot of rooms and furnishings had been sold according to my Aunt's Haruka's financial book to cover expenses. There is no place where I can put you here. There is only one hot spring being used, but only by the girls. The other two baths are damaged for some reason I don't know. One hot spring is for men only and the other for couples beyond the small bridge here."

"Oh my," said Belldandy, shocked. She didn't know how much suffering that her client had to live with during childhood. She really wondered. Keitaro was starting to be panic-stricken.

"All my lifesavings have been spent on repairs and now I can't get into the university even if I passed. Heck, I flunked twice already! Ha ha! I can't even get into the school I need to go to even though I promised some girl in my past."

"Who is this girl you are talking about?" inquired Belldandy.

"She is the girl who I promised. The promise was that I would meet her once again when I get into Toudai and we would be together forever."

"That is a sweet promise."

"Ha ha!" Keitaro started to laugh sobbingly. "I guess I'm a loser like people said I was! And now with this event, I might never see the girl again since you are with me. I might have to repair more damages since you just granted a wish to me. I even bet there is another hole to repair."

Keitaro looks up at the ceiling and indeed there was another hole. He just fainted because of several reasons: exhaustion from studying, repairing, or tonight's event. Belldandy just shook her head.

What a bad way to do business.

She first started to levitate Keitaro onto the bed and tuck him in. Sensing there was nobody on top of the floor yet, she used some spirit magic to make him fall in a deep restless sleep. She then chanted a few magic words in which pieces of broken wood are brought back together as new for the holes she made during the process of the wish. For the other hole, wood from Naru's room was used to cover. Belldandy put up a ward ensuring there will be no more damage to the ceiling and the floor on top since somebody could be gravely injured from falling into the hole.

Now hearing about the springs that were broken and the damaged parts in this inn, she figured out she should look for the spring that was for couples. After all, no use to repairing the men only spring, right?

By chanting a small spell, a line glowed on the floor trying to tell her to follow the line.  
Belldandy followed the line in the main hallway. She noticed that the floor were already cleaned and waxed. Her client must have taken great care of the wood and the building here since the hall is very large. She wondered if the other tenants pitch in to help keep the place tidy. She kept following the line until she stopped at a door. There was a whimpering sound. By slowly opening the creaking door, she saw it was the dark blue girl, Shinobu. The girl was sobbing quietly for some reason in her sleep. Taking pity on her, Belldandy used some spirit magic on the girl which calmed her right away into a deep restful sleep.

"Sweet dreams," Belldandy whispered as she left closing the door.

Belldandy kept following the line. It led her out of the hallway into a garden. The garden had some pretty flowers and cherry blossom trees growing, but all of them were falling apart. She noted it must be either lack of care or the winter that is coming soon. Crossing the bridge, she saw a couple of buildings. Under the bridge was water which was used for taking any excess water that the plants could not take from the rain. She took a look around the structures. One was to hold a hot spring which was dried up. It was in a boxed building to shield the heat from escaping in winter. The wood of the roof could be removed during summer time to cool the spring. The building was connected to another small building. Belldandy assumed that it was for changing and showering by the broken stone slabs. Another trail led to (surprisingly) another garden. This garden was somehow different. There was grass everywhere, unfortunately with some weeds and a couple of rotten picnic tables. Beyond the garden there was a small building in which she found a small temple that the monks used to go to. It was worn out by many generations – apparently religion was almost gone in this world. The temple could be used as a way to have picnics without worrying about the summer rain. Belldandy, seeing there was nothing else, went back to the first spring near the main building of this place, beyond the bridge. She took a look within the building, finding the same result. There was an old worn building with beams falling down from the top shattering floors and everything.

Within the entrance lied a cracked broken fountain with no water flowing. By wandering around, there were rooms with broken beds and cots. There was a small kitchen and bathroom, rust and broken tiles. Furniture was damaged beyond repaired and wallpaper peeled throughout. It was almost only useful for being sent into the landfill. She walked out of the abandoned building and wondered how it could be deteriorate so fast. She thought for a while and realized that this must be the place where she can start a new beginning. A new life for Keitaro far away from the pain of the tenants and far enough but close at the same time to the rest of the outside world.

It would be the starting point. It was abandoned here but the spirit was waiting to be used once again, she sensed.

"If even the sprit is still here, you can go back…" She looked up at the rundown building.  
"To how beautiful you once were."

Belldandy started to pray and invoked her magic in which the mark on her forehead starts to glow brightly. Then she started her ritual.

"Retrace…and spin…the thread of memory. Even if a thousand men forget…the beauty you once were…you and I must not let it...leave our hearts."

She cupped her hands together, energy gathered into a tight ball.

"Cast off your withered body…and be reborn!"

She released the ball into the air

"You, who were once a beauty…your master has…now returned!"

The ball exploded like a firecracker and anybody there at that moment would say there was a display of fireworks. Everything around her lit up like firebugs flying in air, pieces of broken tiles, walls, splinters, or anything else was brought up into the glittery air. The air shimmered up to the point which stopped at the bridge. All of them were resurrected back to its original place and reformed. Broken tiles became whole once again. Wood that was rotted away became new, as if it came from the lumber mill. Pavements with potholes were refilled to become smooth once again. The rusted pipes were once again shiny and new. The spring was refilled with hot water once again as if nothing happened. The stone fountain once corroded by the acid rain and weather of time was now new and was now spouting water once again. The water was clean and actually was fresh water from the ground fom part of the spring. Where the water went after being brought up did not matter. It looked amazing - the fountain sprouting water even though it was warm water. She touched one of the supporting beams and said as she rested her forehead:

"You remember…after all…I knew you could."

Unfortunately this took a lot of her powers and in order to regain her energy back, she needed to sleep. So she slowly but tiredly asked with her mind the spirit of the main building here.Speak to me Hinata-Sou. Tell me of your history and where can I settle.

The response surprised her. This made Belldandy forget her tiredness for a while.

I am not the Hinata-Sou who you seek. That is my other brotherly sprit that resides here at the main building of the gateway from the outside world. I am the Hinata-temple that guards here beyond the bridge.

Tell me how many are here?

There are in total six spirits that reside here. I am the sisterly spirit that guards the temple here. My sister guards the women's dorm. My other sister is the water spirit that brings the hot spring and the supply of water. My brother guards the men's dorm which is to this day inactive, even though there is one guy that resides in the building. Another brother guards the Hinata-Sou which is the main building of this whole land here. Finally my last brother is the guardian of the whole land here and keeps the gates intact against intruders that come here uninvited.

But what happen here? Why hasn't anybody taken care of you?

After losing the Great War, many people lost faith in religion. Also some part of this place was damaged by fire bombs in the war. Since the cost of repair was very high, this was kept like this for many years. Slowly the spirits here started to go dormant with the monks leaving here. Only the place where it was open, sprits still lives but we are only reduced to watchers, nothing more. We had hope when a young man began to repair the place, unlike our precedent kanrinin, but the male failed, since there was more damage done by the females than he can fix himself. We started to lose hope, sensing the despair from the male. But now blessed by the presence of a goddess, we are slowly being revived thanks to you. How may I serve you?  
Belldandy remembered about her usage of energy and requested a place she could rest.

In the room just the right of the fountain is the perfect place you to stay. Everything you need is close and there is a fairly large bed at your disposal. Have a good night, goddess of the present.

Thank you Belldandy answered and closed the link of mind.

In the room, she took one last look around before sleeping. After all, she needed to regain her energy back. The look told her that she would be ready to meet Keitaro the next morning.

End chapter 2

Now for omakes

Omake 1 "No buts! You're going down! Take this! NARU PUNCH!"

"Take this too, SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"

Belldandy seeing there was no time to stop their attack on the innocent chap did one thing. She pulled a mirror out.

"Look at this!" yelled Belldandy.

Luckily the attacks stopped. As soon as the girls looked at the mirror, they were sucked in! So were all the other girls tenants!

"Ah ha! How do you like to be suck in by your own face!" laughed Belldandy with glee. "Hum wasn't that cruel?" asked Keitaro.

"Nah, it'll teach them a lesson not to attack people. After all there isn't much room in a 5 centimeters thick mirror is there?"

Omake 2

"No buts! You're going down! Take this! NARU PUNCH!"

"Take this too, SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"

Belldandy seeing there was no time to stop their attack on the innocent chap did one thing. She pulled a mirror out.

"Look at this!" yelled Belldandy.

But the attacks didn't stop and the girls stuck the mirror.

"Well girls," said Belldandy. "You broke a mirror. You know what that means? You are curse since it is bad luck to break mirrors!"

"No!!!!" cried the puncher and the swordswoman.

Omake 3

"You're…you're…you're a goddess!" Shinobu said, shocked, as she saw the lady in a defensive position as if she had her hands pressing onto an invisible wall in front of the male.

"Why yes I am," said Belldandy with a smile which calmed the terrorized girl. Belldandy relaxed from her defensive position, sensing no ill intent from the girl.

Then something happened randomly.

"AH! I'm sorry! Please don't punish me! I have been bad to Keitaro! I'll make amendments. I'll even marry him to make up my sins! Please don't punish me!" cried Shinobu as she bowed down.

Keitaro and Belldandy sweatdropped.

Well didn't expect that to happen…

Author notes: That's all for now. Remember omakes are just outtakes for parodies. Don't know if they're funny like last time but again can't help it.

More author notes:

Well I didn't really think I would go this depressing. But again this storyline kinda slipped into my mind. Don't worry it should be more joyful in the few later chapters since I will be doing something with Shinobu. She seems to be depressing most of the time. It may be weird for a spirit to be living in a house but again in the OVA this event did happen. So how do you think about this story so far? Any suggestions?

TO the readers. I know I can ignore the flames but it is hard to ignore if they are able to kill your story off air or worse delete your account. I had a friend who had a decent story with more rating but had more controversial plot of using the mafia. So that account was gone… 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina or Oh my Goddess

Oh My Love Hina

Chapter 3

Morning at manager's room

There Keitaro awakens from his bed.

Wow I feel so refreshed. Hum where am I? Oh yeah in bed. 

He looks around and sees the huge mess that his room is in. His eyes pop out and he thought out loud in his mind. He learned enough in the past not to wake up the other tenants in the morning.

Holy moly! That is one big mess. 

He starts to think immediately how in the heck this happen.

Ok, let's see. I was studying for some prep work for entrance exams. Wait a minute, I don't really remember being in bed. Come on think! 

There was a pause of moment for some reflection.

I was picking messages up for the tenants while doing some studying. I called for food but got a weird reply. That was when a woman with weird markings on her forehead claiming a goddess came through a wall and said I had a wish. I wished for some ridiculous idea considering it may be a prank but she said my wish was granted. 

Before he could think anything else, he smelled a scent of breakfast. Knowing the chances that he wouldn't get a decent breakfast since all the tenants were hostile at him, he took his risk. Somehow by following with his nose, he was led into the very same path that Belldandy had taken. Going through the hallway out of the opening of the garden near the small river, he noticed that the pathway made out of stone slabs was not as broken into pieces as he had seen before. It was almost as if somebody had replaced them with new stones. But again he could not remember replacing them since it was very costly to buy these stones from the store from his current financial situation.

Going out of the other end of the bridge, a few birds flocked away as Keitaro got closer. He looked down, up, left, and right. He noticed that pretty much was very new as if it was just build. He shockingly went down the path to the main building in which he thought:

Huh? I don't remember this area looking that nice. This is the place where the couples would live. The wood is brand new and everything is restored to its original place. It was almost as if I had picture this way in my sketch book. Wow the river is flowing once again, I don't remember that. 

He goes into the building seeing the stunning water fountain. He goes and tastes the water which is crispy clean. After that he goes to the hot spring in which was not any running water. He is shocked to see the hot spring running up and touches the hot which is indeed hot but not enough to scald anyone. He decides to visit the temple since it is the only place he had not seen yet. Turning around the corner, he sees a woman on a rock with a bird on one hand and the other just resting on her lap.

Oh my goddess… No way is that the same woman that granted my wish? 

He looks intently at the woman who than lifted her other hand which a bird perch on it.

There is the diamond shape mark on her forehead with a triangle shape on each side of the forehead. It has to be. She looks to very same woman who granted my wish. There is only once conclusion I can say. She is indeed a Megami as she claims. 

As he approached her, Belldandy turned her head to give an enigmatic smile to him sensing footstep coming to her and said:

"Good morning, are you feeling better?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah…"

Keitaro nodded and looks around.

"Was this also done by your powers?"

"Yes! How do you like it?"

"It looks so much like I had dreamed of this place to be. It is faultless…"

"You are an artist?"

"Yes I love to draw."

"That's wonderful!"

"About that wish, do you plan to stay here?"

"Yes, after all I have to fulfill the wish and I must stay here."

"In that case, I have to go get the basic necessities later in the day."

"Oh no! That's not necessary; everything we need is here already."

"Really? How?"

"Well apparently they were already here but haven't been use decades ago. Didn't you smell anything? How you expect me to cook something?"

"Well now you mention, I didn't have breakfast yet…"

"Come on in, mealtime is ready."

"Alright thanks!"

At the dining table

"Wow this is good! I would say almost superior than what Shinobu can cook."

"You mean the blue hair girl we met yesterday? She seemed to be in distress yesterday night."

"I know but there isn't anything that I can do. She just runs away from every time I meet her."

"Why?"

"Caused she thinks that I lied to her saying that I was in Tokyo University which was a misunderstanding and that nothing is impossible if she set her heart into doing it."

"Still even though it was a misunderstanding, that's not a reason to run away from you. You mention yesterday that the tenants want to kick you out, why?"

"Well you heard yesterday from the girls that they think I'm a pervert. It's not my fault if they didn't put a sign out on the door saying they were in the bathroom, close their door when they were changing, or simply walk in the hot spring naked when I was in the spring already. But the number one reason is that they won't want a male manager."

"You are being discriminated because you are a male?"

"I know it sounds lame but what can I do? It's like me versus a mob."

"Can't you talk to anyone?"

"I guess I can talk to my aunt but again she hits me when I call her aunt."

Belldandy just frowned. She thought that the aunt simply didn't care about her nephew situation and seemed to be more concern about her warfare than others.

"Then why not forget calling her aunt?"

"Because I think it is disrespectful."

"But still she is doing the same to you."

Keitaro thought for a while about that comment. Then he replied after finish his meal.

"You do have a point. Sometimes my morals go against me from taking correct action against them such as never hit a girl."

"Well time has change. Remember what you have wished for," said Belldandy softly.

Keitaro looked at her in the eyes.

"I guess that you are correct. I could have been tough with them if I wanted to. But the girls don't realize that they are lucky to have a manager that does care about its tenants. Eventually I will have to tell them you are living here…"

"Then let us go to get over this part of work. I have something that might calm down the situation," said Belldandy as she finished her meal and went to get the cake that was ready on the kitchen counter.

Keitaro seeing the cake just raised one of his eyebrows. He just had to ask her as they slowly walked back into the Hinata dorm from the Hinata temple. But then he realized something about yesterday with Shinobu.

"Say do you think you can do something with your outfit? I mean I don't need everybody staring at you."

"Really? Hum how do you want me to change into?"

"What about a business suit? It'll make you a VIP."

"Ok, here hold the cake though," she said as she handled the cake to him. Then, she started to glow.

Ah man not again she might make another hole again! Keitaro thought as he took cover underneath the table.

"Done!" stated Belldandy.

"How did you do that?" said Keitaro who really astonished.

"Oh, I just dismantled matter at the atomic level and rearranged a little bit. It's easy but I have to be careful… I can't do this often though."

"Where did you get the ingredients for the cake?"

"Eh, I didn't. This time was a special case so I used magic to create the cake and breakfast."

"So you can then grant more wishes with your magic right?"

"No I can't grant wishes. I'm not a genie, djinn, magician, charmer, enchantress, fortune-teller, illusionist, witch doctor or any of those performing entities. I'm just a goddess or better a messenger by the lord and I only can grant one wish to the people who deserve it. My powers are much higher than most of these wishing entities. There are no backlashes from making a wish from a goddess unlike if you had done using a monkeypaw or something."

"Wow, I would thought someone like you do much more than that."

"We goddesses are not allowed to meddle into mortal affairs until we are assigned to."

"Ah," he said not really knowing what else to say.

In the Hinata-Sou

When he arrived to the main dining room, he stopped Belldandy from proceeding any further since he heard some noises in the room.

"They are here. Please wait until I call you," he said to her. Belldandy just nodded.

He entered into the room in which everybody was having breakfast and spoke:

"A hum! I have an announcement to make."

All the girls who were eating looked up. Most of them looked somewhat alright since they did have a good night sleep but it was more of their big bumps on their head which they received yesterday. Then the shouting began.

"What were you doing with that woman yesterday?"

"What the hell happen?"

Keitaro waited hoping that all this stupid non sense would end. But the talking kept going so he had to yell: "SILENCE!"

This obviously had an effect on the girls. They never had seen their manager act like this before.

"Yesterday, I was doing business with somebody in which you had to barge in! To what happened yesterday was the result of your actions which caused you to be knock out by the client who doesn't like people barge in without knocking on the door!"

"So who is client?" asked Motoko.

"Somebody who is in need of lodging."

"What is she doing here?" asked Kitsune.

"That is for you to ask," he replied. Then he called his client. "Ok you can come!"

All the girls looked at the door in which obviously is a foreign girl.

"I present you Belldandy," he said.

"Greeting everybody," she said giving a small smile.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Kitsune who always like to butt into people's lives and being very nosy.

"I have some business to take of here in Tokyo. That is all you need to know," replied Belldandy.

"Where are you living?" asked Naru.

"She is not living in this part of the building here. She is living at the Hinata temple."

"What?" cried out the residents.

"That place was inhabitable from what I remember," said Naru.

"Well not anymore," said Keitaro. "It is off limits to everybody expect for the new tenant."

"I want to live in the new renovated place," said Kitsune.

"Perhaps you didn't hear? I said it's OFF LIMITS! Oh yeah that reminds me that you all need to pay rent today which I will collect later," said Keitaro.

Most of the residents grumbled since nobody like to pay up except for one who stood up and went to him. Obviously it was Kitsune who was a lazy person and like to pull prank on people. She went into one of those sultry acts and said:

"You know…"

But before she could continue, Keitaro just cut her off immediately. "Not this time. I'm sick and tired of your perverted acts in which you keep framing me for which I did not want to do willingly. I won't put up with it."

"Oh please, you don't even have the guts to stop. Besides, you just like all other guys who like touch certain parts of the female body," she said as she grabbed one his is hands. Of course Keitaro couldn't shrugged her off consider that there was everybody who was watching him. He still wasn't capable to fight anybody. He wasn't some martial artist that could just beat the snot of random person. All he had was his will to continue living. But the worst part in this situation was that nobody was going to stop her, except for one.

Before Kitsune could do anything to him such in forcing him to do indecent acts, Belldandy grabbed her wrist and twisted it causing her to let go Keitaro.

"You're giving the females here a bad name you know…" said Belldandy dangerously.

"So what? My chest nets me anything I need. At least mine is bigger than yours!" sneered Kitsune who was rubbing her wrist.

"Perhaps but at least mine is made of muscles instead of fat unlike yours. So when you lose weight, yours will shrink as well," smirked Belldandy. Of course it was known that insulting a goddess will net you a very high price to pay. But again, Belldandy was much smarter than using violence.

Kitsune just turned brilliant red and made one of those noises like a huff or so as she walked away. Well it was in a way kinda true since she did drink lots of sake which is pretty much empty calories.

Motoko who saw this, noticed the aura that Belldandy was emitting and was awed.

Her aura is very strong! Maybe it is strong as my sister. Ah I don't want this to be turning ugly after all; this explains how I was defeated yesterday. Better to be on her good side. 

As she saw Naru who was about to do something at the guest, she stopped her. Naru looked at her who was shaking her head. Naru looked at her if she was nuts but didn't do anything since she had a good grip on her.

"So what will you be doing today with her?" asked Motoko to Keitaro.

"Giving her a tour around the district of Tokyo," he replied. "Shall we go?" he asked Belldandy.

"Yes, here is a present for my entrance," she said as she offered a cake onto the table.

Then they left.

"What about your breakfast?" hollered Shinobu.

"Had it already," hollered back Keitaro.

The girls looked at the cake and just dug in. After all they could use some dessert.

"Good stuff," said Naru.

"I agree," said Kitsune shoving as much cake she could in her mouth. A cake that taste like sake? Not bad! 

"Yum! Banana cake!" exclaimed Su. Nobody took notice since she thinks everything tastes like banana.

Shinobu took one bite of the vanilla cake and thought.

The fluffiness of this cake, it is perfect! It tastes almost better than mine. Oh no! He has found a better chef than me, noooooooo 

Out of the dorm

"Where to?" asked Belldandy.

"To Hinata's tea house since my aunt works at that place. I'm going to have a little chit chat with her."

"Since when did you have a backbone?"

"I always had. It is better to let the people to underestimate you. You can learn a lot from them. People who feel they are superior tend to do something stupid and you learn the true nature of them. But again I don't know how to fight so it's better just to follow suit. Say what kind of cake was that?"

"Ah not any particular favor, you see the cake works on the human mind. If you like lemon cake, the cake will taste like lemon. This cake will follow suit whatever your mind dreams of. So this should be suitable for anybody who likes cake, period."

At Haruka's tea house

There the two of them entered the somewhat crowd place. Keitaro gestured her to a table which they sat waiting for service. What they didn't know was that Haruka noticed that her nephew was at a table after serving a customer.

Keitaro is here? Well I have a fist ready to send the moment he mentioned "obaasan". she thought as she went to the table where he was. But she didn't know somebody was with him considering he was blocking her from Haruka's sight.

"Hey Keitaro what are you doing here?" she asked at Keitaro's side.

"Haruka-san, we need to talk," he said somewhat sternly hearing her aunt not even bothering to turn around to face her.

Wait a minute, did he just call me Haruka-san? No obaasan? thought Haruka to herself who was pretty much dumbfounded.

"Haruka-san? Are you there?" Keitaro asked with a tad bit concerned, as he turned around and waved his hand up and down to get her attention.

Haruka snapped back to reality facing him and nodding, slightly embarrassed at her temporary lapse.

"Please sit down. We need to talk," said Keitaro.

"What do you need?" asked Haruka as she sat down staring at him.

"I need you to be ashimane for a while time being."

"But I can't I need to stay and work here," she said.

"I doubt about that. You were both Kanrinin and working here when I was here. Tell me did you have to do a lot of work when you were Kanrinin?"

"Hum no. All I did was collect rent. The girls pretty much do the labor."

"Explain. I had to do the cleaning, cooking, and every darn thing in that dorm. Let me guess the rent is much cheaper than it should be correct?"

"Well that's pretty much on the spot. Without hiring a professional to do the job, the rent became much less. Pretty much the girls take care of Hinata-sou all by themselves."

"Well you see I have a client here in which will be living here. I won't have time to take care the girls and must accompany her around the city," he said as he gestured to Belldandy.

Haruka took a glance at the young woman in an expensive suit.

"How much is she paying," Haruka asked.

"None, for now. She lives at the Hinata temple."

"The temple? But that was in ruins! Not even grandma Hina would repair that damage."

"Well apparently it has been fixed. Don't ask how or why, it's just is. She paid for the repair cost for fixing the temple section. So now she is living at the place. I want you to make sure no girls go and bother my client understood?"

"But..but…"

"You do know that grandma gave me the title deed to this Hinata-Sou right?"

"So?"

"It means I can do whatever I want to this place. Since I am out of money using all my lifetime saving in fixing this inn, I made a business deal with her. So the temple that was fixed was by using her assets. So technically she owns a part of the inn. I am letting her live here as a way to pay off the debts to her. If the girls do something that displeases her, I will be stuck with a huge debt and I'll be forced to sell the inn."

"But you can't! The girls won't have a place to stay!" Haruka said as her cigarette fell out of her mouth.

"Precisely," Keitaro as he inched closer to Haruka's face. "That's why I'm just asking you to be ashimane, that's all. The girls refused to listen to me and it seems that they don't want a male manager in their premises. So I'll move to the temple to take care of my client and you just have to enforce the old rules before I came and collect the rent for me."

Haruka looked at him and she saw that he was dead serious. But again he might be just bluffing.

He doesn't act like anything like himself. Since when did he grow a spine? But again, I can't risk the closure of the inn since grandma would get really mad at me if the inn closes. Damn, I have no choice but to accept the terms. That woman looks really like a VIP. Usually those types are very hard to please. 

Then Belldandy spoke with such manner with Haruka could not refuse her.

"Oh please do it for your love of your newphew!"

For a moment Haruka was stunned and said as she signed in defeat:

"Fine, I'll be your ashimane for now."

"Great thank! Later could you go and tell the girls about the news and collect the rent?"

"Yeah got to go to back to work, see you later. Bye," said Haruka as she left.

What on earth possessed me to even take a job like that? pondered Haruka.

"Now what?" asked Belldandy to Keitaro.

"We going to take a day out on a Tokyo tour!" grinned Keitaro.

Author notes:

Kanrinin is manager while ashimane is assistant manager.

Thanks to all who were with me with the time of turbulence. It was all to you who helped me get back into fanfiction.

Well this seems to be much longer than I wanted to be so I have to split my idea into two chapters. Hope you like it so far. I just don't know but do you think the girls are OCC? Remember this story is just from the beginning, so things may have change from what you might know about the girls in the middle of the Love Hina series. Advice is what I strive for, so plz review!


End file.
